Blood plus Christmas Especial
by darisu-chan
Summary: Our dear Blood plus characters celebrate christmas; what could possibly go wrong? First chapter: Karl and the Christmas tree.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood plus, but I hope Santa makes me the owner for Christmas xD

**Author's note: **This fic is about everyone celebrating christmas and, obviously, screwing things up! hehe. Hope you like it!

Blood plus Christmas Especial

The war was over, they made an agreement: if they stopped making chiropterans they could live in peace and as a family. Surprisingly for Red Shield, Diva accepted to live in peace with Saya nee-san and everybody else.

The agreement was made near Christmas, so it was decided that they will spend the holidays together as a new family.

But that may be the first Christmas for some of them.

Karl and the Christmas tree

When Christmas comes, the first thing that people put in their house is: The Christmas tree. It has to be beautiful; it has to be decorated by lots and lots of spheres of different colors, sides and shapes. It has to have ribbons and lights around it. And the most special thing that a Christmas tree has is the golden star on top of the tree.

At Amshel's…

Everybody was making the preparations: Solomon and James went out, searching for the most beautiful Christmas tree they could find, Saya, Haji, Diva and Nathan went shopping for Christmas stuff.

Karl was left all by himself wandering about Christmas. He remembered the other day when he asked Solomon about it.

- Christmas was made to celebrate that Jesus was born. - Solomon said, not paying too much attention on the curious Karl.

- Jesus? Who is Jesus? – Karl asked, Solomon just sighed.

- Karl, if you want to know that much just read a book about Christmas and leave me alone. – Solomon said face-palming.

- Mmm, you don't have to get all grumpy, I was just curious of why Diva is so happy about it. – Karl said, once again.

- Diva is happy because Saya told her that, if she was a good girl, she may receive lots of presents. – Solomon answered, while typing something in his computer.

- Really?! I want lots and lots of presents! – The chevalier said.

- Well be a good boy and you may receive SOME. – Solomon said, almost leaving.

- Yay! – The psycho screamed.

But still he had to know more about it. _Maybe I should read the book. _Karl thought. _Mmm, it'll be so boring…_

Suddenly, Solomon and James arrived along with the Christmas tree.

- Is that the tree? -Karl asked.

- Yes. - James said.

- But it has no decorations on it. – Karl stated matter-of-factly.

- Karl, do you really think that Christmas trees grow with Christmas stuff on them?_- _Asked Solomon, with incredulity in his eyes.

- Well… Yeah. - Karl said, getting a little confused.

- You moron, Saya and Diva are buying the stuff to decorate the tree. – Solomon told him.

- It will have spheres? – Still, Karl wouldn't shut up.

- Of course, you just have to be patient until WE decorate it. – James and Solomon told him at the same time.

5 hours later…

Finally the tree was full with ribbons, spheres, dolls, lights and stuff.

Karl was so excited that he began jumping around the tree.

- It's beautiful! It's beautiful! -Karl screamed really loud.

- Karl, calm down! You're going to hit the tree! -Saya yelled to Karl.

- Ok, Ok I won't jump anymore. – Said Diva's chevalier, blushing lightly.

Obviously, nobody let him get near the tree.

It was 2:00 a.m. and the people in the mansion were sleeping or making other things outside the mansion, so Karl thought that this will be the best time to get near _his precious_ tree.

He walked downstairs making the least noise as possible. He walked down the hall, until he reached the living room and there was his tree.

He contemplated every decoration it had, from down to up, until his eyes reached the beautiful golden star. It was really pretty, it had lights and it glowed, it was so perfect for Karl that he wanted it at any cost.

He thought about getting some stairs and then he would climb up to the star, but he may make a lot of noises and somebody could hear him and Solomon would kill him. It had to be another option. Right, he will fly and reached the star with only one jump.

But the only thing he didn't realized was that on the floor was a plastic ball, so when he jumped, he flipped with the ball and he fell hitting the tree.

Noises of glass breaking and someone screaming: _damn it! Solomon will kill me! I hate you ball! _made people all over the house come out to see what the hell was happening.

What they saw has no name. Karl was there on top of the tree, there were broken spheres all over the floor, and everything was ruined.

- Karl, are you insane?! What the heck is wrong with you?! -Solomon yelled, getting red.

- I'm…I'm really sorry. – Karl apologized.

- Now you say it now that is all ruined! -Solomon shouted.

The next morning, they all had to go shopping again and, the most important thing: buy Karl a ticket in a direct flight to Africa.


End file.
